


В гостях у оборотней

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Happy Ending, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Майк и Герда как-то на спор отправились в заброшенный дом. И нарвались там...





	В гостях у оборотней

Дом был старым, страшным, опустошённым. Он находился далеко от проезжей части и давным-давно зарос разными сорными растениями. Покачиваясь на ветру, те создавали не очень-то располагающую к веселью атмосферу. Особенно когда при очередном колыхании из-за растений выглядывал угол дома или витые перила крыльца.

Двое подростков — мальчик и девочка — остановились возле калитки и неуверенно посмотрели на заброшенный дом.

— Ты думаешь, это… это разумно? — наконец выдохнула девочка, в голубых глазах которой плескались страх и растерянность.

— Ты чего, Герда, испугалась, что ли? — удивился мальчик, придерживая её за руку.

— Да… есть немного... — Герда сделала шаг назад, в голосе появились слёзы. — Давай уйдём, Майк. Вдруг тут привидения?

— Да какие привидения? Ты что это, фильмов пересмотрела? Их не существует! Как и вампиров, зомби, оборотней и другой нечисти. А вот спор существует. Идём, — Майк успокаивающе сжал руку едва ли не впавшей в панику девочки и уверенно двинулся к порогу.

На крыльце его смелость чуть рассеялась. Майк остановился у самой двери и нерешительно потянулся к ручке, настороженно поглядывая в тёмное окно. Всё было тихо и спокойно, лишь растения продолжали шелестеть по ветру. Чуть успокоившись, Майк открыл дверь и уверенно скользнул внутрь, таща, словно на буксире, за собой Герду.

Внутри дом поражал своей величиной. Большая зала уходила вдаль, сменяясь лестницей на второй этаж. По бокам от входа располагались двери в другие комнаты. Где-то вдалеке что-то скворчало, словно кто-то готовил еду на сковороде.

— Иду-иду, — вдруг послышалось из глубины дома.

Ребята застыли в ужасе. Они, как и все другие жители города, знали, что этот дом уже много лет был заброшен. Поросший травой, потемневший от времени, он не привлекал покупателей, и о нём просто забыли. А вот теперь, получается, он оказался жилым. Единственное, что мешало ребятам тут же дать стрекача — собственный ужас. Они, казалось, приросли к полу, вросли в него своими ногами, даже дышать стали с большим трудом.

Одна из дальних дверей отворилась, выпуская изнутри изумительный аромат яичницы, и в прихожую вышла… женщина. Правда, женщиной её можно было назвать с большой натяжкой — скорее уж она была волчицей, почему-то вставшей на задние лапки и одевшей длинное розовое платье.

Жёлтые глаза удивлённо воззрились на гостей, и волчица, поборов первую растерянность, улыбнулась:

— Привет, малыши. Вы к кому?

— М-м-мы… — пролепетал Майк. Он никогда не чувствовал такого ужаса. Крепче прижав к себе сестру, он приготовился к смерти.

Волчица повела носом в их сторону и удивлённо приподняла уши.

— Да вы люди! — удивилась она и тут же озабоченно добавила: — А ещё вы продрогли и проголодались. Вы из центра, да? Ну что ж, идёмте, я вас покормлю.

Майк не знал, почему последовал за мохнатой хозяйкой дома — вероятно, потому, что в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом вошёл огромный волк. Волчица выглядела дружелюбней, и ребята направились за ней, с обречённостью осознавая, что теперь станут их обедом.

Однако волки не собирались их есть. Хозяйка привела Майка и Герду в уютную кухню, выкрашенную в спокойный голубой цвет. На кухоньке были холодильник, навесные, изукрашенные цветами шкафчики, большой стол на персон сорок, не меньше. На плите стояла огромная, просто гигантская сковорода с горячей — явно сготовилась недавно — яичницей. Усадив гостей, волчица направилась к еде, а волк сел на стул рядом с Майком и подмигнул ему:

— Так вы из центра? Нюхал таких. Не боись, не трону.

— Кто вы? — чуть более смело, но всё равно робко спросил Майк.

— Мы? Да оборотни. Давно живём тут, лет пять или шесть. Просто долго искали жильё, по всему свету промотались. А потом мой друг — он в агентстве недвижимости работает — подсказал этот дом. Сказал, что тут пусто, и наши выставили его на продажу. Ну… ну вот, в общем, мы здесь и осели.

— А разве… разве вы не едите людей? — робко уточнил мальчик.

Волк раскатисто захохотал:

— Что?! Не, это всё выдумки людей. Среди нас, конечно, иногда встречаются неадекватные типы, но это редко. Всё-таки двадцать первый век, медицина сейчас уже не та, что в Средние века. Да и качество жизни стало лучше.

— Оно и заметно, — перебила его волчица. Она поставила перед гостями обед и обратилась к, видимо, мужу: — Так ты, наконец, покосил траву на заднем дворе? Между прочим, ты обещал закончить всё к полудню.

— Газонокосилка сломалась, — мрачно отозвался хозяин дома.

— А коса тебе на что?

— Косу у нас соседи одолжили — на болоте что-то скашивать. Да так и не вернули.

— Ох, горе ты моё лунное! — всплеснула лапами волчица. — Вольфыч, ты альфа или кто? Ладно, понимаю, газонокосилку починить не сможешь — тут мастер нужен. А назад косу забрать не можешь?

— Чтобы утонуть в болотах? Нет, спасибо. Вольфан! — крикнул Вольфыч, и из-за двери сразу высунулась мордочка волчонка. — Идём, сходим к старику-импу. Он-то у нас техник, авось «Луньку-234» починит.

Волчонок кивнул и скрылся. Вольфыч тоже ушёл, напоследок поцеловав жену и весело улыбнувшись ребятам.

— Беда с этими волками, — вздохнула волчица и, когда за мужем захлопнулась дверь, обернулась к ребятам: — Домой пойдёте или ещё погостите?

Разумеется, Майк и Герда выбрали второй вариант. Оборотни оказались совсем не такими, какими они видели их в видеоиграх или фильмах. В дальних комнатах выводок волчат разного возраста смотрел телевизор. Шла какая-то детская программа для юных монстров. Ребята присоединились к ним, а когда передача закончилась, стали вместе играть на пятачке покошенного двора.

Вечером Ванда — так звали волчицу — отвезла их домой. Она выглядела забавно на своём мотоцикле с корзиной, но вела очень хорошо, не нарушая правил дорожного движения и не превышая скорость.

— Заходите ещё, — улыбнулась она напоследок, и ребята заверили её, что обязательно придут.

Так и прошёл один день в гостях у оборотней.


End file.
